Currently, nonvolatile memories such as static random access memory (SRSM) and dynamic random access memory (DRAM) are mainstream as a working memory used in various systems. However, these memories have a problem of high power consumption.
Thus, attempts to replace the working memory used in various system and further, storage memories with a magnetic memory that is faster and consumes less power have been examined. However, it is necessary to reduce a write error rate to apply magnetic memories to various systems.